Thalia and Luke One Shots
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Just some one shots about Thalia and Luke and their crazy, random, relationship, that like many has it's ups and its down. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Apocalypses, Nutella, and Cheese Balls

It was a rainy day at camp, for the strawberries. So Thalia and I were spending our time on the cool marble floor of the Zeus Cabin. Hey it may be rainy but it was still super humid. We were lying on our stomachs enjoying the wonderful spread of snacks Thalia had stashed in her mini fridge and closet. Red Vines, her favorite candies, Mountain Dew Voltage, her favorite Mountain Dew, Dill Pickle potato chips, her favorite snack, and Nutella and Oreos, I know odd combination.

We decided to play How-Much-Would-Your-Life-Have-To-Suck-To-Want-The-Apocalypse. It was a common game around camp and Thalia usually killed at it.

"Ok Luke your turn." She said as she took a bite of a Red Vine.

"Well first off all my friends have to hate me, second all the Nutella in the world will disappear, and zombies have to be attacking." I locked y answer with confidence.

"Zombies, really Luke?" Thalia asked, "I can understand the first two, but zombies?"

"Yes and in the zombie apocalypse you, my dear, would be the first to die because you don't believe in them. Now go it's your turn."

"Well all my friends would have to be dead and the world would have to be in utter chaos." Thalia said. That was the thing about her; she liked to keep it simple. She only elaborated if she absolutely had to. I guess that's what added to her mysterious factor.

"Well you would have to totally disappear from my life for me to want the apocalypse." I grinned.

"Luke have I ever told you that you're a sappy cheese ball?" she asked as she rolled onto her back.

"Once or twice, but it's worth it." I grinned before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well I guess I'll have to say it again; you're a sappy cheese ball." She smiled.

"You know you like it." I waggled my eyebrows.

"I'm not going to lie; I think it's kinda' cute." She admitted before kissing me again.

We continued our game until we got bored of it. Then Thalia decided we should play the Nervous Game. Thalia ended up winning because she was pretty good at making me nervous. Then the conch horn signaled curfew. It was still raining and I really wanted to stay with Thalia but I knew I would have to whip everyone in the Hermes Cabin into shape because Travis and Connor weren't very good at curfew duty. Plus I was head councilor and it would look pretty bad if I was sneaking around with my girlfriend rather than obeying the rules.

We stood on the porch of the Zeus Cabin and Thalia gave me a goodnight kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Luke."

"Don't let the zombies getcha'." I smiled before kissing her again.

"Zombies don't exist dork." She rolled her eyes.

As I walked away I acted like a zombie which probably wasn't very smart of me because it was still pouring out rain. I heard her giggle before the door of her cabin closed and I reached my own. I will still get her to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaky? More Like a Heard of Elephant

Annabeth and I were sitting on her bed, it was Girl Talk Day. We devote at least one day a week to this wonderful event. It drives Percy and Luke insane because they never know what we're talking about. It's a wonder that Luke and Percy haven't tried to listen in on the conversations.

"So how are things with you and Percy?" I asked her.

"Percy's Percy, you know the same old Seaweed Brain antics." Annabeth giggled.

"He is an odd child." I agreed and grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl.

"What about with you and Luke? Have you told him yet?" she asked.

I've been debating for about a month if I should tell him that I love him or not.

"Not yet, but I plan on telling him soon. He's already said it like a gazillion times." I said as I picked at the fuzz on my pajama pants.

"Well I think he would appreciate it. Just think about it this way; at least you're not the first one to say it." She smiled.

There was a bump out side the open window. Annabeth and I rolled our eyes; Luke and Percy. We both grinned and I knew we were thinking the same thing; start talking about something completely insane that they think is true. We nodded and kept it quiet for a moment.

"So Thalia tell me how far you've gotten into planning your future with Luke." Annabeth said.

"Well I already figure that we'd get married out in California at my mother's estate that I inherited. I've even picked the name of our kids. Our son will be named Declan and our daughter will be named Amelia, Mia for short." I gushed.

"Aww that's so cute!" Annabeth smiled, "Percy and I are going to get married on the beach. And our son's name will be Logan and our daughter's name will be Charlotte, Charlie for short."

"That's adorable." Boy were the guys really getting a show tonight.

The next morning I caught up with Luke after breakfast in the arena. He was practicing his technique so he was prepared for his weekly sparring match with Percy. I noticed that he had been avoiding me all morning. I think it worked; that should teach them to listen in on Girl Talk.

"Hey sweetie why didn't you talk to me before breakfast like you usually do?" I asked as I got closer to him.

I literally jumped into his arms and batted my eyes at him. He swallowed hard, "Um I woke up a little late this morning sorry."

"Oh that's completely fine honey." I laid it on thick.

"Well I have to go find Percy." He coughed awkwardly.

"Why so sketchy this morning Luke?" I asked him I had him right where I wanted him.

"Do I come off as sketchy?" he was panicking.

"Well yeah usually you want to talk to me." I pouted.

"Well I didn't mean to come off sketchy." Lies.

"So Annabeth and I know you and Percy were listening last night." Busted.

"So all those things you said about us getting married and having kids weren't true?" he sounded relieved.

"Luke we said those things to freak you two out. To teach you a lesson that you should never listen to Girl Talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, how did you know Percy and I were listening?" he asked.

"You two are about at stealthy as a heard of circus elephants doing a juggling routine on top of a gigantic ball." Really Luke, really?

He blushed, "Well if it means anything maybe that could happen in the future. I sorta' like the name Declan and I love the name Amelia."

"Maybe in the future. Now what did we learn today?" I asked him like a pre-school teacher asking and four year old.

"That I should never listen to Girl Talk ever again." He admitted sheepishly.

"Correct now win this sparring match and I'll get you some ice cream." I smiled before kissing him.

"Ice cream sounds good, can I still get some if I don't win?" he asked hopefully.

I kissed him again and smiled, "We'll see, now get training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note Thalia and Luke are like college aged…..**

Ancient Aliens, Thalia's 'Logic", and Insults

I heard the door open and Thalia set her keys down. It was around midnight and I was sprawled out on the couch because I had a lazy day watching Ancient Aliens on Netflix since I didn't have to work today and school was out for winter break. Thalia walked into the living room and hung her coat in the closet.

"Luke what the Hades are you watching?" she asked.

I craned my neck to look at her, "Ancient Aliens, it's actually quite fascinating."

"Luke aliens don't exist." She muttered and walked over to me.

"I refuse to kiss you until you change out of those clothes." I refused.

Thalia works at a bar where there's tons of smokers and drunks guys. She works the night shift when it's bad. We both work to pay our way through college even though our parents have offered to help us out but we're too stubborn to accept the help. Thalia refuses to touch the inheritance she received after her mother's death and I just don't want my father's help.

Thalia nodded and went to go change out of her work clothes which were a little more revealing than I would have wanted her in. But hey she gets better tips that way. Typical perverts. I heard the shower start and stop and twenty minutes later Thalia was walking back over to me with her wet hair in a bun and her pajamas on.

"There that's better." I smiled before kissing her.

"So what exactly is this show about?" she asked as she settled onto the couch beside me.

"Well these scientists, especially that guy," I pointed to the screen when Giorgio popped up, "believe that aliens are some of the causes for human advancement."

Thalia looked at me funny, "You've got to be kidding me right?"

She looked at screen and laughed, "That guy looks like a freak. Is he really a scientist?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Do you really believe this?" she asked me with a small laugh.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I shrugged.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in this?" she laughed.

"Well it could be possible." I shrugged. Did I really believe in this? Not really; I just loved hearing Thalia's opinions on these types of things. Honestly I find girls who speak their opinions really sexy. Thalia definitely fit that category.

"Come on Luke you've got to be kidding me right?" she looked at me like I had just said I had seen Bigfoot.

"Well there's no theories or universal laws stating that aliens don't exist." I pointed out.

"Come on this theory is so far fetched!" Thalia snorted, "I swear you can give a stoner a suit and everyone will believe it."

"I never said I believed everything they said." I reminded her, "I'm just saying that there is a possibility that this could happen. Look at what our lives revolve around."

"Well gods are a little different from aliens." Thalia rolled her eyes.

We finished the episode and Thalia looked over at me, "Well that was a waste of an hour that I'll never get back."

I chuckled and kissed her softly, "We should probably think about getting some sleep."

"Nah I think we should stay up a little longer." She grinned before kissing me and grabbing the Wii remote. She searched Finding Bigfoot but then decided against it and searched for Ghost Adventures.

"You believe in ghosts but not aliens?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well you and I both know that ghosts exist." She reasoned and I knew I couldn't argue with her there.

"But why watch this show?" I asked her.

"Because Zak makes me laugh; he really needs to stick to one profession. Is he a ghost hunter or a preacher?"

"Thalia I will never, ever understand your logic." I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"That's the whole point; you're not supposed to understand me." She smiled before resting her head on my chest. I know that for a fact that Thalia's logic was even weirder than Annabeth's logic which made no sense at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairytales, Four Year Olds, and Surprises

Luke and I were sitting outside the Hermes Cabin looking at the stars and having a competition to see who could remember the most. So far I was winning but I think he was going easy on me. His arms were around my waist.

"Luke I can't sleep." We turned to find Luke's four year old sister rubbing her eyes with her fist.

Even though we were out of college and most of the time thought we were too cool for anything, Luke always made time to make sure all of his siblings were ok.

Luke stood up and picked up Lindzi, "Why can't you sleep sweetheart?"

"I had a scary dream that gummy bears and unicorns were evil and they wanted to kill me." She sniffled.

Now everyone at camp knows that would be scary to her. Lindzi is very fond of gunny bears and unicorns. In fact her whole bed is covered with packages of gummy bears and stuffed unicorns. I even made a mental note to get her a unicorn Pillow Pet for her birthday or Christmas.

"Well Lindzi, sweetie, there's nothing to worry about because unicorns and gummy bears aren't evil." Luke assured her.

I was beginning to get nostalgic because this reminded me of a time when Annabeth couldn't sleep so Luke assured her that the spiders weren't after her. I know I'm not usually sentimental but when it came to Luke I was a totally different person, I know as cheesy as that sounds it's actually true.

"Luke can you tell me a story?" Lindzi sniffled, gods that nightmare must've really shaken her up.

Lindzi, despite the fact that she was four, was usually a tough little monster. I had only seen her cry when she got hurt on the lava wall but this must've been pretty bad.

"Well sure I'll tell you a story." Luke smiled down at her and we walked to the porch of the Hermes Cabin where there was a newly installed porch swing. It had been installed because most sons of Hermes were womanizers. Luke sat down with Lindzi on his lap and I sat next to them.

"Can you tell me a story about a princess and a prince who fall in love after there were torn apart by an evil wizard?" Lindzi asked. Well that was a pretty specific request.

"Sure I can tell you a story about that." Luke said.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom in the clouds there was a king. This king was the ruler of this magnificent kingdom, and he had a daughter. His daughter was in need of a husband. So the king called in his trusted mail advisor to send out the word. Princess Thalia, the beautiful princess who was going to have to choose her husband was already in love, with her best friend, a prince from another kingdom, Prince Luke. Now Prince Luke wasn't the richest prince but he returned the feelings for the princess and made the long journey to ask for her hand."

"Luke will you ask her already I'm getting sweepy?" Lindzi asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Ask who what?" I asked.

Luke set Lindzi down on the swing and then stood only to walk in front of me and get down on one knee, "Thalia, I know we're young but you're my princess and I would make any journey just to be with you. Will you make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me?"

I didn't answer right away so Lindzi asked, "Well are you gonna' say yes or not?"

"Of course…I mean yes." I was starting to cry.

Luke slipped the ring on my finger; it was a beautiful blue diamond on a sliver platinum band surrounded by smaller white ones. I kissed him so passionately I'm pretty sure Kronos could feel the passion in Tartarus.

"This was the best bedtime story ever." Lindzi yawned before sliding off the swing and walking into the cabin.

I looked at Luke and threw my arms around him, "That was probably the last thing I had expected. You had this planned?"

"Yeah I've had the ring for about a month and I didn't know when exactly to pop the question." He admitted.

I kissed him softly and he walked me to my cabin where I refused to let him leave. So we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was probably the most romantic moment of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hysteria, Cake Tasting, and Venues

"Yes I understand…Thank you…no I understand." I looked at Thalia who was on the phone.

She hung up after a few more pardons from the other line and looked at me. She smiled and I knew there was something wrong. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. She buried her face in my shirt and I could feel her softly trembling with sobs.

"Thals what happened?" I asked her softly.

"Nothing Luke honestly." She lied.

"Thalia I know you too well and you can't lie to me." I said

"Well for starters the place where we were going to have the wedding apparently didn't book us for the right date. The baker I wanted to make the cake can't make the cake because of some huge catering event they're doing, and my dress was apparently sold to another bride." Thalia cried.

"Shh Thals it'll all be ok. We're going to figure this out together." I promised her.

"Luke our wedding is in a month!" Thalia cried exasperatedly.

"Thalia I promise you that we will figure something out. Well save our wedding." I assured her.

"I'm going to go get a smoothie or something. I'll see you later." She said her voice was sad and tight.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." I kissed her before going to go find Annabeth.

If anyone knew what to do it would be Annabeth. Annabeth always had a plan not to mention she could really plan a good event. Thalia was going to love this and it was all going to be a surprise for the most part. I was going to make this all happen for Thalia.

I found Annabeth in the camp library reading some Greek tragedy or something. She looked up at me from the top of the book, "Hey Luke what can I do for you?"

"Well Thalia's having some wedding issues. I was wondering if you could handle some things for me." I said knowing she would do anything for Thalia.

"You're actually being sweet?" Annabeth teased.

"Yes, she's in a wedding induced depression and I can't stand seeing her like this." I said.

"Well what do you need done?" Annabeth asked her eyes glittered hopefully.

"Well first off we need a venue, second we need this cake," I said pulling out a piece of paper that described the cake, "Third I need Thalia's dress which I have no clue what that looks like but I know you do, and lastly I need you to help me plan this wedding." I was practically begging her to help me.

Annabeth smiled, "I've got this handled. You don't have to ask me twice."

"Thank you Annabeth. Thalia will love you for this." I said before giving her a big hug.

"Look it's no problem Luke, I've literally been planning you and Thalia's wedding since I was seven." Annabeth assured me.

"Annabeth you don't know how much this means to me. I just want Thalia to be happy." I admitted.

"Luke I think it's amazing that you'll do anything to make her happy." Annabeth smiled, "But I will need your help with this."

"Whatever you need I'll do it." I agreed.

"Well meet me tomorrow and we'll talk about a possible venue." Annabeth smiled.

"Ok I'll be here…wait what time?" I asked.

"After lunch." She smiled before going to return her book to the shelf, "Don't be late!"

LINE BREAK:

I met Annabeth the next afternoon with my phone incase Thalia needed me or something. She was standing outside with a binder waiting for me. She waved when she saw me, "Do you want to start with cake, venue, or the reception?" Annabeth asked.

"Why don't we start with the venue." I shrugged it seemed like the easiest thing to do.

"Well since Thalia wanted her wedding in Central Park I have something similar and possibly better than what she wanted." Annabeth said as we set off down the path leading into the woods.

"And where would this place be?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well it's just a little farther down the path," she said, "You're really going to love it."

"Where exactly is it?" I asked as we continued farther yet.

"Right about here." She said as she pushed back some willow branches.

She led me to the middle of a beautiful meadow. There was a small brook running through it, tons of flowers and trees, little animals running around all over the place, and it was way better than the original place that Thalia wanted.

"And if you do end up holding the wedding here at camp you won't have to worry about the weather." Annabeth threw in.

"Well I think Thalia will love this." I agreed.

"So all we have to do now is go get Thalia and show her this and then we'll set the menu so the nymphs know what to cook for the reception. I'll handle the dresses and the other girly things, you and Thalia just have to tell me what kind of stuff you want there." Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you Annabeth you're a life saver." I hugged her.

"It's no problem like I said I've literally been planning you and Thalia's wedding since I was seven." Annabeth smiled.

"You've really been planning it that long?" I asked her as we went to go find Thalia.

Thalia was sitting in the café with a coffee, her phone, and her wedding stuff. She looked like she was going to break down and throw something. Annabeth and I walked over to her and I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Luke, Annabeth." She sighed.

"Annabeth and I have something to show you." I whispered as I slid into the booth next to her.

**LINE BREAK:**

"So dude are you ready for this?" Percy asked as I tightened my bowtie. It was a lovely summer evening and I was minutes away from saying my vows that I wrote myself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Dude I was just making sure." Percy chuckled.

"Of course I am." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow who would have ever thought that you being you would end up marrying Thalia?" Percy teased.

"Just shut it Percy and be a good Best Man." I chuckled.

"Got'cha man." Percy smiled.

"I honestly can't believe I'm getting married let alone to Thalia." I muttered.

"Look you two are going to make it just fine. Come on look at all this crap that you two have gotten through to get to the point where she would even look at you again." Percy pointed out.

"You're right I think we're going to be ok." I assured myself.

"Luke you should probably get out there." Percy said, "I've got your back man."

Soon enough I was anxiously waiting at the end of the aisle for Thalia. She finally appeared on her dad's arm and I smiled this was really going to happen. She looked amazing. Finally after what seemed like hours Thalia was finally standing next to me. We turned to face each other and held each other's hands.

Chiron smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome you the marriage of Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. They have written their own vows and would like to say them."

I started because it was my job, "Thalia we were best friends first, mortal enemies second, and now you're about to become my wife. We've been through a lot together and I know that there's no one else I would rather spend my life with than you."

"So do you Lucas Michael Castellan take Thalia Dylan Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chiron asked.

"I do." I smiled at her.

Thalia smiled at me, "Luke you were probably one of the goofiest guys I could have met but you sort of complete me. I didn't know that when I was ten that I had just met my future husband, I didn't know that when I was sixteen that I had pushed him off a cliff either, but now I look at it and I realize that it's been there all along. I couldn't live my life with anyone other than you."

"Do you Thalia Dylan Grace take Lucas Michael Castellan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chiron asked.

"I do." She smiled.

"Well then without any further ado I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Castellan. You may now kiss the bride." Chiron smiled.

I pulled Thalia into a kiss and it sunk in then and there that she was my life now. Things were going to be pretty good from here on. Within the time that it took Thalia and I to kiss the reception was already set up on the beach. My dad and Zeus were the first to walk over to us.

"Luke I'm prod of you buddy." My dad said as he patted me on the back.

Zeus looked at me and frowned slightly, "Well I want you to know that I'm watching you at all times."

"Dad don't scare him." Thalia warned.

"Fine but you better be good to her." Zeus muttered defeated.

"Can I get the lovely couple out on the floor for their first dance?" Apollo asked he had begged to be the DJ and we let him.

I led Thalia out onto the dance floor and Apollo started the song I had picked. I had ended up going with L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole. Thalia didn't know but I had secretly taken dance lessons from one of the Dance Muse's daughters Marianne.

"I love you Thalia." I whispered.

"Same here Luke." She smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

The rest of the reception was fun. There was tons of dancing, singing, the dinner was good, and then there was the cake. Thalia and I ended up smashing the first piece into one another's face. All in all it was an amazing night one I'm never going to forget.

_I set down the pen and I finished the book I had been writing about the moments in Thalia and I's life. I had gotten Thalia to give me a couple memories that she cherished and I put them into the book. Thalia walked out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate, "What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing just finishing something up." I smiled. _

"_Will you explain to me why you're writing this book?" Thalia asked me._

_ "So I can share the memories with our children." I pointed at Thalia._

_We were expecting twins in a couple months and I thought I would share the memories with them. They could always read the book and get to know the memories their parents share with on another. _

_ "Well what made you think of doing that?" Thalia asked._

"_What if something happened to us? Then they'd have the book to remember us by." I smiled._

_ Thalia rolled her eyes and kissed me, "Nothing's going to happen to us Luke."_

_ "You never know." I whispered as I closed the book I had just finished._

_ "Well it was a cute idea." Thalia smiled._

"_I got it from Annabeth." I admitted._

_ Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes, "I know you did."_


End file.
